1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system including a plurality of security units and a control unit coupled to the security units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A security system including a plurality of security units and a control unit coupled to the security units is known.
FIG. 11 is a block diagram of a prior art security system including a plurality of monitoring cameras 31a to 31d and a control side. The control side includes a switcher 32, display monitors 33a and 33b, an image separating unit 34 for generating video signal including a plurality of images from the monitoring cameras 31a to 31d, a multi-image display monitor 35, a frame switcher 36, and a video signal recording unit 37, and a control unit 38.